My FY Poem Book
by wherearej00going
Summary: Some poems that describe the seishi of the two gods, and an individual piece of Nuriko and Hotohori.
1. Suzaku

-Suzaku Seishi-  
  
Disclaimer  
Fie, For, Fun, Fee,  
I don't own Fushigi Yuugi,   
So please do not sue me  
For I have no money!   
  
A money minded, skilful fighter  
Fights for Miaka with the emperor,  
You'll never want to know how strong he is,   
For you'll find out when he touches you with his fist.  
  
Gentle and kind, is this sword wielder,  
Than many other girls, he is prettier,  
His heart will shine on his neck  
On his cheek, you'd want to give a peck.  
  
This one is as strong as ever   
Even if he's a cross dresser,  
As a guy, he loves Miaka Yuuki,  
As a girl, she loves Hotohori.  
  
With a well on his knee,  
You'll know he's Chichiri,  
The secret and legend behind the mask   
Is filled with regrets from his past.   
  
Red-headed like Slam dunk's Sakuragi,  
You should know the flame-caster, Tasuki,  
I know some of us are dying just to save him,  
For we all know he cannot swim.  
  
Tallest of all, this healer may be,  
Gentlest of all, is what we see,  
Sadness on his hand will do miracles,  
Feel the pain fade away, all in swirls.  
  
He may seem the smallest,  
But watch out, for he's the smartest,  
You wish he were there during tests,  
So that you, yourself can think less.  
  
A/N: My first FY poem…nice? I know, it might sound a little funny. I just couldn't sleep that's all. I got out of bed and did this poem. Please r+r! And now I'm doing requests on your fave seishi, so requests pls put them in your reviews or email me at char_main@hotmail.com!!! 


	2. Seiryuu

-Seiryuu Seishi-  
Disclaimer: Sad to say,   
In my dismay,  
this is not mine,  
But Ms. Watase's.  
  
Cold but handsome is this blonde,  
listen carefully to his sad song,  
look in to his cold, blue eyes  
and tell me if they're made of ice.  
  
Listen to him play the flute,  
You'll never ever say that he's not cute,  
Soothing, his melody may be,  
sometimes though, it can be deadly.  
  
This is the twin who fell for the miko,  
that thing in his hand, often mistaken for a yo-yo,  
that look in his eyes can be deceiving,  
but when he's hurt, you can see his soul weeping.  
  
You'll be amazed at his one sniff,  
he can smell anyone out, in a jiff,  
he may not be human, that maybe so,  
and the only one he's scared of, is Nakago.  
  
Shocking and noisy, is her thing,  
she controls thunder and lightning,  
you'd never know how much she loved him,  
until the sword pierced through her fair skin.  
  
Master of illusions, he plays with shin,  
wears make-up, and a funny looking thing,  
he is evil and you can't see his face,  
but his other self, you'd might want to taste.  
  
How old is he? You'll never know,  
how could he possess young Chiriko,  
Don't be decieved by his toy,  
it is his small, portable alloy.  
  
A/N: How did I do? I did this after my Suzaku poem. Pls r+r and remember, I'm accepting requests!! 


	3. Nuriko

-Nuriko-  
  
Disclaimer: I can't think of another rhyme  
even though I don't have a dime,  
so please be a kind soul  
and not sue me for I don't own Nuriko!  
  
================================  
  
With fists that is as strong as metal,  
boulders and all, he can hurl.  
for the sake of his sister, he dressed like a girl  
and looks the part, in the other world.  
  
You've never seen him at any time weak,  
well, maybe apart from when he's asleep.  
He's power will never cease to exist,  
and he'll live in our hearts, never admist.  
  
The willow on his very chest,  
it can beat anyone, even the best.  
Softly, silently, he moves to defend,  
and he helps all those, esp. his friends.  
  
On his face, you can see a mole  
that is so cute, like a small, tiny hole.  
Through his amethyst eyes you'll see,  
something that scars his soul so deep.  
  
Now I'm referring to Nuriko,  
I think by now, you should already know.  
He'll stay in our hearts forever more,  
and in our dreams, his spirit will soar!  
  
================================  
  
A/N: I know...it was pretty much crap...I did it in school cause I was bored and didn't have much inspiration...anyway please r+r and I hope to make up better ones next time! Ja ne! 


	4. Hotohori

Eyes that never failed to shine;  
Hair so beautiful and smooth, yet divine;  
A gentle smile is shown on his face;  
Wrinkles or pimples, not a trace.  
  
A talented swordsman but such a beauty;  
"I'm so beautiful that it's scary!"  
Despite the fact he's so pretty,  
He cracks jokes that aren't 'too funny'.  
  
The character of a star is placed on his neck;  
He never fails to keep his image in check;  
Yet he is the emperor, the heavenly body,  
To think he was once mistaken as a graceful lady!  
  
Risked his life to save his country,  
Even at his funeral, he was still as pretty;  
You'd never imagine what is his treasure,  
I'd bet you anything that its a mirror~ 


End file.
